Music
by Englandaru
Summary: Rated T Cuz I wanna be safe.


u

This idea was stolen from "pIcKinGBloOdyrOSes"

I don't own Hetalia.

_Music Meme Rules_  
1. Put your music player (iPod, MP3, Windows Media Player, etc.) on "shuffle"  
2. While the first song plays, write what comes to mind. When the song ends, STOP (You may finish the sentence you're on)  
3. Repeat with the next song, until you've written ten stories or story fragments for ten songs

Ugh I fail so badly.

your head up by Andy Grammer

America grabbed England by the hand and spun him around so that the smaller nation was pressed against his larger chest. The American kept him there for a moment and then grabbed his other hand and led him to the middle of the kitchen. England looked up at America confusedly. What are you doing you bloody git? England laughed.

America only grinned and laid his head on England's shoulder, slowly beginning to dance.

2. Everybody loves me by One republic

America slammed the doors to the conference room open and stood in the doorway looking around the space, taking in the annoyed stares he was receiving. He began his normal arrogant saunter towards where he usually sat and smirked when the others looked surprised as he passed up his seat and continued walking to right where England sat.

America stood there for a second before leaning down and putting his hand on the back of the Englishman's chair, propping him back so that they were eye to eye. England huffed and took a sip of his tea.

"No"

(AN: America has been buggin England to go out with him so he just knew what to say XD)

3. I know how to say by 3oh!3

England handed the flight attendant his ticket. Yet /another/ flight to /another/ concert. Yes it was tiring sometimes to be such an amazing singer/guitar soloist. Yet the show must go on.

FORGET THIS ONE. Le skip~

4. Marvin's room by Drake

The Cheshire cat stared ahead of him in a daze at the man being marched up to the guillotine with the burlap sack over his head. The crowd cheered and booed in an awkward form of excitement as they waited to watch the man on the platform die. He didn't want to see this, he /couldn't/ see it. The death of his best friend, his leader, his owner. Thunder clapped and the wind picked up some, blowing trash and dust into the dark, dense morning air.

The crowds' screams grew louder as the man in black yanked the sack off of the small Englishman's head, his soft blonde hair momentarily being mussed up but quickly being returned to its usual style. Chess turned around and began to push his way through the crowd. He couldn't do it. He couldn't watch him die, and then just run away like he told him to. He would turn himself in and suffer the same fate. He didn't have any where to go any way. He heard the crowd begin to laugh and mock and the half cat man turned around. The man in black had placed one of the hats the man was famous for on his head.

Today was the execution day for the mad hatter. His best friend.

5. Go speed racer go! By Ali Dee and the Deekompressors

Arthur adjusted his hands on the wheel of the car and grinned at his reflection in the side mirror then slammed his foot on the gas, propelling the car he sat in ahead of all the others. The race hadn't started yet, but Arthur need his practice and these looser were taking to dang long. Arthur lowered the top to his convertible and grinned madly as he heard the shouts of the other racers. So what if everyone thought he was insane. He raced cars for a living, cheated every race and didn't hesitate to slam into other racers. Maybe he was crazy. But it didn't matter to him, as long as he got his gold.

6. Gives you hell by All American rejects

Arthur walked into the conference room with his usual grin, patting people on the back and saying hello as he passed the chairs at the long conference table. Four seats however were completely ignored by the personification of England. Yes the seats that were taken none other than his 3 older brothers and sister. They all glanced back at him sadly. If only they hadn't treated him so badly when he was a child. Even though he had been abused, Arthur still turned out to be better than all of them combined.

7. Walking on sunshine by Aly and Aj

Alfred ran down the beach that was his back yard a top speed. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend who had just flew in from England. A huge grin spread its way across his face as he ran, and he suddenly bent his knees and jumped high into the air doing a little kick. Alfred kept running, his drive to see his lover becoming even more unbearable when he saw the small form of him in the dusk Florida sky, waving from the drive way. Alfred sped up some as he reached his drive way and was slightly surprised when he plowed right into his boyfriend, knocking then both to the pavement below.

"Alfred you git."

It was gonna be a great summer.

8. Superman by Auburn (so fitting lol)

Alfred peered over the city of New York with one hand on his hip and the other held over his eyes so the sun wouldn't obstruct his view of the civilians below, His black cape flowing slightly in the breeze.

Alfred sucked in a breath and closed his eyes letting the wind blow gently across his face.

"ALFRED YOU GIT GET /OFF/ OF MY ROOF! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN /HERE/?"

9. Nothing on you by Bob/Bruno Mars

Alfred sighed and smiled slightly as he watched the Englishman before him type furiously on his laptop. Obviously something was annoying him because he had the cutest face on, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed, and every once in a while, he would snort little and growl quietly. Alfred chuckled quietly, and took a sip of his now cold coffee, not even minding the temperature of the beverage, being so entranced in watching Arthur. Alfred moved his gaze downward some to his chest. Watching it rise and fall. Something so simple, an action that Arthur didn't even realize he was doing, and yet it took Alfred's breath away. Everything about Arthur made Alfred's heart soar.

10. BeetleJuice by Figure

Arthur growled at the ghost before him.

"Beeettlllejuuice! ICANT BELIEVE YOU KILLED A HUMAN!"

Beetle juice chuckled.

Why not? What did it matter, that guy aint had nothing to live for anyway."

Arthur gritted his teeth.

"That's beyond the point. It doesn't matter now anyway seeing as you broke the number one rule; I'm going to have to destroy you."

"HAHAHA I'd like to see you /try/" he sneered, pulling a scythe seemingly from his pocket and giving it an experimental twirl, grinning madly at the human before him.

Oh this was gonna be fun.

AN: This was made of fail. Please flame me.


End file.
